The present invention relates generally to teleconferencing systems, and more particularly to a dual-mode teleconferencing system.
With conventional teleconferencing systems, motion-picture signals can only be transmitted from a motion-picture video encoder and received only by a motion-picture video decoder. Likewise, still-picture signals can only be transmitted from a still-picture video encoder and received only by a still-picture video decoder. The incompatibility between motion-picture and still-picture transmissions arises from the differences in coding techniques employed in the motion-picture and still-picture video encoders.